The 3rd Generation Partnership Project, also referred to as “3GPP,” is a collaboration agreement that aims to define globally applicable Technical Specifications and Technical Reports for 3rd Generation Systems. 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) is the name given to a project to improve the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) mobile phone or device standard to cope with future requirements. The 3GPP may define specifications for the next generation mobile networks, systems, and devices. In one aspect, UMTS has been modified to provide support and specification for the Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) and Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN).
Mobile devices are commonplace in today's society. Such devices typically require power, such as from a battery, to run. Considering that the typical battery life is limited, ways of efficiently utilizing this limited resource, as well as providing good user experience are desirable. In defining the specification, one of the goals of E-UTRA and E-UTRAN is to provide power-saving possibilities on the side of the user device, whether such device is in the idle or active mode.
Often, during an idle mode, mobile devices unnecessarily use power to monitor certain data transmissions. These data transmissions may not include data that the mobile device needs or desires. As such, power of the mobile device may be conserved if the mobile device monitored the transmissions that included necessary data and did not monitor data transmissions that are unnecessary to the mobile device. Accordingly, benefits may be realized from systems and methods that conserve the power supply of the mobile device so that the mobile device is able to function for a longer time period.